modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 7
|origin = United States |episodes = 22 |channel = America - ABC UK - Sky1 |airdate = September 23, 2015 - May 18, 2016 |premiere = Summer Lovin |finale = Double Click |DVD = September 20, 2016 |previous = Season 6 |next = Season 8 |image = File:ModernFamilyS7DVD.jpg}} Modern Family was renewed for a 7th Season, which was announced on the May 7, 2015 by ABC. The first episode which is called "Summer Lovin" premiered on September 23, 2015 on ABC at 9/8c in the United States, and on City in Canada. It consists of 22 episodes. The DVD was released on September 20, 2016. The final episode, "Double Click", premiered on May 18, 2016 on ABC in the United States. Similar to Season 2 when the actor(s) for Lily was recast to an older child, the actor for Joe Pritchett was recast to Jeremy Maguire. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ed O'Neill as Jay Pritchett - (22/22) * Sofía Vergara as Gloria Pritchett - (22/22) * Julie Bowen as Claire Dunphy - (22/22) * Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy - (22/22) * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Mitchell Pritchett - (22/22) * Eric Stonestreet as Cameron Tucker - (22/22) * Sarah Hyland as Haley Dunphy - (19/22) * Ariel Winter as Alex Dunphy - (19/22) * Nolan Gould as Luke Dunphy - (20/22) * Rico Rodriguez II as Manny Delgado - (21/22) * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Lily Tucker-Pritchett - (18/22) * Jeremy Maguire as Joe Pritchett - (15/22) Recurring Cast Please assign Characters here when they have been in 3 or more episodes. * Adam DeVine as Andy Bailey - (8/22) * Spenser McNeil as Reuben - (5/22) * Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall - (4/22) * Kasey Mahaffy as Dom - (4/22) * Laura Ashley Samuels as Beth - (3/22) * Jon Polito as Earl Chambers - (2/22) * Joe Mande as Ben - (3/22) Guest Cast Please assign Characters here when they have been in less than 3 episodes. * Chad Roberts as Grayson - (2/22) * Olivia Welch as Olive - (2/22) * Brooke Sorenson as Tammy LaFontaine - (1/22) * Suraj Partha as Sanjay Patel - (1/22) * Kevin Chamberlin as Dr. Monty Lemon - (1/22) * Catherine O'Hara as Debra Radcliffe - (1/22) * Jeremy Scott Johnson as Andrew - (1/22) * Vicki Lewis as Erica - (2/22) * Illeana Douglas as Janet - (1/22) * Frank Caeti as Neal - (1/22) * Andrew Leeds as Rich - (1/22) * Ian Bratschie as Warehouse Guy - (1/22) * Joe Cobden as Tourist - (1/22) * Patrick Rafferty as Annie - (1/22) * Shelley Long as Dede Pritchett - (1/22) * Simon Templeman as Simon Hastings - (1/22) * Dominic Sherwood as James - (1/22) * Lindsey Gort as Cindy - (1/22) * Jay Johnston as Carl - (1/22) * Sandra Purpuro as Donna - (1/22) * Edward James Gage as Porter - (1/22) * Fred Cross as Ticket Taker - (1/22) * Mike Ostroski as Passenger - (1/22) * Marsha Kramer as Margaret - (2/22) * Michele Panu as Sarah Ho - (1/22) * Joshua Carlon as Jonah - (1/22) * Annalisa Cochrane as Melanie - (1/22) * Nawal Bengholam as Waitress - (1/22) * Adam Arkin as Reece - (1/22) * Andy Fischer - Price as Coop - (1/22) * Grant Jordan as Dex - (1/22) * Charlie Nicholls as Tyler - (1/22) * Riley Bodenstab as Leon - (1/22) * Challan Cates as Dana - (1/22) * Seth Morris as James - (1/22) * Mark Adair - Rios as Don - (1/22) * Sam Spanjian as Vic - (1/22) * Joseph Boyd as Tommy - (1/22) * Isabella Gomez as Flavia - (1/22) * Erika Varela as Waitress - (1/22) * Dana Powell as Pam - (1/22) * Ellen Ratner as Kelly aka Waitress - (1/22) * Michael Tauzin as Clint - (1/22) * Jeff Adler as Tom - (1/22) * Brigitte Valdez as Bianca - (1/22) * Christopher Chen as Karaoke Host - (1/22) * Michael E. Sanders as Croupier - (1/22) * Mekia Cox as Angie - (1/22) * Charles Justo as Ra - (1/22) * Juan Antonio as Kenny - (1/22) * Aubree Young as Sydney - (1/22) * Nathan Lane as Pepper Saltzman - (1/22) * Christian Barillas as Ronaldo - (1/22) * Kevin Daniels as Longines - (1/22) * Matthew Risch as Jotham - (1/22) * Erica Rhodes as Marianne - (1/22) * Bryan Safi as Matt - (1/22) * Rob Zazzali as Will - (1/22) * Kelsey Formost as Tess - (1/22) * Raymond Lee as Alan - (1/22) * Luke Cook as Cliff - (1/22) * Patrick Hume as Kyle - (1/22) * Chloe Csengery as Maisie - (2/22) * Violet Lux as Ashley - (1/22) * Raegan Revord as Megan - (1/22) * Rigel Blue as Lily's Friend - (1/22) * Juliette Jeffers as Mom - (1/22) * June Squibb as Auntie Alice - (1/22) * Ernie Hudson as Miles - (1/22) * David Dean Bottrell as Mr. Wilkerson - (1/22) * Heather Goldenhersh as Mrs. Wilkerson - (1/22) * Steve Agee as Tommy - (1/22) * Allison Dunbar as Abigail - (1/22) * Jennifer O'Dell as Brenda - (1/22) * Tina Arning as Tanya - (1/22) * Scott Christopher as Victor - (1/22) * Michael Fitzgerald as Parker - (1/22) * Seth Menachem as Smart - Ass - (1/22) * Josh Casaubon as Gus - (1/22) * Chris Butler as Chip - (1/22) * Janet Song as Mrs. Tran - (1/22) * Victoria Oscar as Tourist - (1/22) * Asia Jackson as Prom Dress Student - (1/22) * Christopher Avila as Student - (1/22) * Spencer Ward as Nerdy Kid - (1/22) * Ray Liotta as himself - (1/22) * Barbra Streisand as herself (voice) - (1/22) * Keegan - Michael Key as Tom - (1/22) * Orson Bean as Marty - (1/22) * Christine Lakin as Lisa - (1/22) * Mia Barron as Vicky - (1/22) * Tom Larochelle as Rob - (1/22) * Kate McDaniel as Carol - (1/22) * Omar Leyva as Map Seller - (1/22) * Hudson West as Monte - (1/22) * Evan Egel as Waiter #1 - (1/22) * Brandon Espy as Waiter #2 - (1/22) * Andrea Martin as Fig - (1/22) * Michele Panu as Sarah - (3/22) * Jill Remez as Hostess - (1/22) * Johnny Ray Meeks as Theater Goer - (1/22) * Shanna Strong as Laughing Girl - (1/22) * Matt McGrath as Simon - (1/22) * Jackson Garner as Tommy - (1/22) * Tijuana Ricks as Attorney - (1/22) * Philip Anthony - Rodriguez as Tim - (1/22) * Kevin Berntson as Raymond - (1/22) * Christopher Darga as Lou - (1/22) * Ron Perkins as Judge - (1/22) * Craig Welzbacher as Mark - (1/22) * Lateefah Holder as Nicole - (1/22) * Lucila Solá as Linda Mariela Morales - (1/22) * Donald Sage Mackay as George Ross - (1/22) * Phillip Fallon as Munch - (1/22) * Christian Gehring as Jace - (1/22) * Kegn Matungulu as TJ - (1/22) * Damien Diaz as Seth - (1/22) * Barrett Carnahan as Rival Frat Boy - (1/22) * Ramon Hilario as Elderly Husband - (1/22) * Carlos C. Torres as Pepito - (1/22) * Andre Gordon as Dad - (1/22) * Ogy Durham as Mom - (1/22) * John Jackson Jr. as Son - (1/22) * Gracie Marie Bradley as Daughter - (1/22) * Nathan Ray Clark as Joshua/Lawyer #1 - (1/22) * Alec Maney Wilson as Dennis/Lawyer #2 - (1/22) * Lauren Gaw as Brie - (1/22) * Hanna Yorke as Carly - (1/22) * Irene White as Helen - (1/22) * Micaela Wittman as Brie's Roommate - (1/22) * Sean T. Krishnan as Photographer - (1/22) * Kendall Ryan Sanders as Will - (1/22) * William C. McMullen as Referee - (1/22) * Jennifer Williams as Widow - (1/22) * Neyssan Falahi as French Man - (1/22) * Carole Weyers as French Woman - (1/22) * Guin Dill as Dog Lady - (1/22) * Hilary Ward as Pregnant Homebuyer - (1/22) * Elizabeth Bergstone as Elderly Homebuyer - (1/22) * Deji LaRay as Trapped Homebuyer - (1/22) * Mai Brunelle as Preschooler - (1/22) * Susan Egan as Miss Ford - (1/22) * Justin Kirk as Charlie Bingham - (1/22) }} Episodes Episode Guide Source - X Viewing Rates Character Appearances ✓ '''= Appears |''' X =''' Absent.' Character Storylines '''The Pritchett Family' Jay Gloria and Jay are on the search for a pre - school for their son, Joe. They encounter 2 pre - schools: 1 unnamed pre - school and The Learnin' Barn, which Jay seems a lot less happier than Gloria about, as Jay wanted his son in the unnamed pre - school and not The Learnin' Barn. Jay is sold to the unnamed pre - school only to be told that they don't have space for him during this year (2015), but they do for next year (2016). Jay is visibly more upset than Gloria the entire day. Gloria Gloria and Jay are on the search for a pre - school for their son, Joe. They encounter 2 pre - schools: 1 unnamed pre - school and The Learnin' Barn, which Gloria seems more happier than Jay about. Joe then is applied to The Learnin' Barn. Manny throws a party and admits to it. Gloria then begins to stop thinking of Manny as a good boy or who does nothing wrong after he frustratingly tells her that she needs to stop thinking these things. As he is different from her delusion. Manny Manny throws a party at Claire's house with Luke and Lily. Manny lies to both Claire and Gloria about this. Claire knows there's something going on, however Gloria believes that Manny is good and does nothing wrong. Manny then admits to the party being a thing after a guy falls out of the window and frustratingly tells Gloria it was his idea; but only after she states that she believes a party was happening but doesn't believe it's Manny's fault and blames Luke. this is the first thing that Gloria knows Manny has done wrong and realises she can't call him her little boy any more, or think of him in such a high expectation. Joe Joe's parents settle him into a pre - school called, The Learnin' Barn. Joe also watches a show, when Manny has to babysit him he gets fed up of Manny asking questions all the time, this is their third bonding together as half - brothers. Manny tells Gloria he's not too keen with Joe. The Dunphy Family Phil Phil accidentally unknowingly let's slip to Andy that Haley was in love with him and raced to beach to stop his proposal, without knowing he was in the room until he coughs to let them know he's there. Phil finds duck eggs in "The Day Alex Left for College". In "She Crazy" he then, takes care of them and is the only one who believes in them hatching as everyone else, believes their dead. While Claire comes home frustrated, she then notices the eggs hatching unfortunately, Phil isn't there and when they are born they inprint on her instead of him. Which makes him mad since only he believed they were alive and took care of them. Claire Claire stops Haley from stopping Andy and Beths' proposal. Haley has gone back to needing her Mom and Claire loves it, until she sees Dylan and starts dating him again. Claire then starts to regret her decision of talking her out of trying to get with Andy. Jay has handed down the Closet company down to her and she is now in charge. Jay then wants to come back and Claire lets him as she needs help and he misses working there. Haley Haley tries to stop Andy from proposing to Beth, but Claire makes her think twice before she does it, which ends up in her feeling depressed because she didn't do it and is currently with no one. Haley bumps into Dylan at the mall, and they begin dating again. Haley and Dylan break up when Haley sees Beth and Andy together and decides she wants a relationship like theirs. Haley then tells Andy this in "Phil's Sexy, Sexy House", It's revealed that Haley and Andy have been having sex since "Phil's Sexy, Sexy House", however Andy was still with Beth during this time, only for Beth to have been cheating on him with another guy and then cheating on that other guy with another guy, revealed in "White Christmas". Haley tells Andy for the first time that she loves him adding that he's the first man she ever loved, meaning she was never really in love with Dylan. Alex Alex and Sanjay are still dating, they flaunt their love around, annoying Haley as she has no one right now. They then say they have scheduled their breakup to be before college. They then breakup only for Alex to realise they'll be fine during the long distance. Which she seemed to be wrong about as they broke up in college when Sanjay told her that he met someone else. Alex has moved back home from College. Alex then went back to College and in the Season Finale comes back home for the summer. Luke Luke starts his driving test, with Mitchell getting out of a bad opportunity and getting into a new opportunity of being in the passenger seat, providing adult company whilst helping Luke. Phil finds Luke in bed with a girl and thinks he's lost his virginity, later on he confronts Luke, after finding out Alex has also lost her virginity, and finds out that he was dumped after he spent the night with her. Luke loses his virginity this season. The Tucker - Pritchett Family Mitchell Mitchell is trying to find a job, Cameron tries to help, he then gets a job for Mitchell from Charlie, but Mitchell then gets into painting and the job offer backfires on the both of them, when he unknowingly talks himself out of a job. Mitchell helps Luke with his driving. Cameron When Cam sees that his husband needs job searching help, he tries to help and gets a job for him from Charlie, only to have that plan backfire on him, when Mitchell unknowingly talks himself out of having a job. Cameron gets a job. Lily Lily asks for a perm, and Cameron gives her one, but he messes it up. She gets angry at him. Lily can be seen wearing an afro, instead of wavy nice hair. Other Characters Dylan Dylan states that he started making t - shirts with 'v' words only, using only 'v' words that work such as 'Love', 'Dove', 'Evolve', a word Claire is seen wearing trying to support him and 'Oyvey' a word that Phil is seen wearing trying to support him. Haley and Dylan get back together. Only to have been dumped by Haley as she now wants a mature nice relationship. Andy Andy proposes to his girlfriend at his favorite beach, unknown to him Haley and Claire race to the beach to stop it from happening as Haley and Andy are in love with each other. Andy overhears Phil tell Claire that she's not going to tell Andy that Haley raced to the beach to stop the proposal. In September it seems that Andy got fat after hearing the conversation. Haley and Andy talk it out and Andy carries on being Beths' Fiancé. However in "Phil's Sexy, Sexy House", Haley jumps into his arms and kisses him, Andy doesn't stop it and it's revealed they have been having sex ever since in "White Christmas". Making Andy a cheater, but as he finally tells Beth that he's cheating on her she stops him to tell him that she's doing the same to him, cheating on him with another guy and cheating on that other guy with someone else. Andy is told my Haley that she loves him adding that she's the first man she has ever loved. Category:Seasons Category:Content